Prayin' for Love in a Lapdance
by HamsterCastiel
Summary: Adam Milligan is a stripper working to pay his studies. Inias is the new, shy customer brought in by his brother.
1. For your entertainment

**A/N Hello everyone! And this is the new stroy I´m currently working on. To those who don't recall who Inias is, he´s the nicest angel in the garrison, has been seen in season 7. Picture here: supernatural/images/8/84/721_  
**

During the two months Adam was working at the local gay strip club, he had met and seen a lot of different people. There were some really nasty looking, pierced and tattooed men who looked like they could crush you with just two fingers and Adam usually avoided them like a virus.  
Then there were nervous looking, thin guys with glasses who drank till they passed out within the first hour, probably out of nerves. He didn't understand why people like them even came in if they couldn't handle it.  
Then there were the 'normal' ones, chatty, laughing and drunk men trashing around in the club, getting in the trouble and leering at the dancers hoping they could tap that.

Adam was a new dancer, but during the two months he had become quite popular on the stage. His boss said it´s because his thin frame, the hair that fits perfect in pulling and the way he could lose himself in the music that made every guy in the bar want to pin him down and have their wicked ways with him. Thanks to that Adam had a lot of trouble focusing on his work for the rest of the night.

The whole stripper idea was his friend Jo's, since she was the bartender of the palce and she had accidentally walked in on Adam dancing in his room and had insisted for him to come and at least check out the place and after she told him the salary of it, Adam was sold and he agreed quickly on the job. At first he had been concerned, nervous and a little stiff, but after noticing that the bouncer did his job and kept the most drunken people away from the stage Adam relaxed, and there he was.  
And then after each night he´d sit down with Jo and have a drink while she bitched about people who thought they could score with her just because she was a woman while Adam would laugh and nearly choke on his drink.

He was currently 22 years old, and studied to graduate as a doctor. Some may ask what a honorable wanna-be doctor did working at a gay club, but the studies weren't exactly cheap and he couldn't always live on his mother's wings. And he was just a stripper, at least he wasn't a prostitute.  
The point was, he´s seen and met a lot of people in the club, but he had never seen a man like the one who just walked in through the door.

Shaggy black hair, curious yet nervous eyes taking in the dim lights and seemingly wincing at how loud the music was before getting used to it. He was dressed on a white tank top, a black tie (seriously, tie) hanging loosely around his neck and black straight jeans clinging on his legs snuggly. All in all, there was something about him that caught Adam's attention and made his breath hitch.

Of course, his joy was short lived when the mystery man was soon joined by another one, shorter man that Adam recognized as Gabriel, one of the regulars in the club. Gabriel was smirking up at the taller man, leading him towards the booth before his stage making Adam blink in surprise. Sure, he knew Gabriel, he had talked to him quite often and he was an alright guy even if he did eat an unhealthy amount of candy all the time. But never before had he brought company with him.

Adam let his eyes sweep over the man's body again; smirking amused noticing how uncomfortable he seemed to be, like he wanted to bolt out of the door any minute now. He pulled his head back from behind the curtains when his shoulder was tapped and announced that it would be his turn in few minutes.  
He nodded in sign of understanding, straightening the cowboy hat on his head.

Today he was wearing leather pants that he could rip away easily thanks to the stickers that held it on him, a brown vest, matching boots and the cowboy hat. Their boss had some weird themes for every night, but if he spoke honestly Crowley was a bit of a weirdo himself.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when the speakers blasted out the first notes of his song for tonight, and taking a deep breath he slid into his dancer's skin, a small smirk playing on his lips as he walked on the stage.

Inias didn't know why he had let Gabriel over talk him to do this. He didn't do clubs; especially strip clubs, especially gay strip clubs. Though he had to admit that the place didn't look as bad as he had thought it would. There were a lot of people around that made him slink a little deeper in his shell, but the lights were nice and dim, the music very good even if it was a little loud to his likings and he had Gabriel. If he would be alone, he would have turned around and walked out the moment he´d step in.

Gabriel had grown tired of seeing his youngest brother being alone after a bad relationship, and had convinced Inias to come and take look at one of the dancers he had met.  
Inias knew nothing about him, expect that he was a good dancer and had a good body with cock sucking lips but that´s Gabriel's words. He was always a little dirty.  
Inias seated on the booth with Gabriel, looking around nervously trying to shy in the corner of the booth without anyone noticing. He had already gotten few curious glances from men around them and it only made him feel more uncomfortable. Maybe he still could go-

His attention flew on the stage when the music suddenly changed, and Gabriel grinning and bouncing on the booth meant only that the dancer was about to perform.

He didn't expect anything close to this.

The boy that came out was young, probably the same age as him and wearing the most sinful clothes Inias had ever thought of someone wearing. The boy's eyes shone when the light reflected from them, a nearly playful smile crossing his lips as he begun to dance to the beat and Inias lost his breath.

_So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

He had never seen someone move their body so gracefully, so controlled with the music as if he could become one with it. Inias stared him in trance, watching the light play on his skin and frame him as he slowly slid the vest away, letting it drop on the stage in one heap and Inias's cheeks flared red. The boy was firm as well, he could see the muscles flex when he moved, skin glistening in the lights.

"That is Adam." Gabriel whispered to his ear silently, grinning at him knowingly and if Inias wasn't so busy connecting the name with that gorgeous face, he would have been ashamed that he was practically devouring Adam with his eyes.

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

That was when Adam locked his gaze with Inias, and he felt his breath leave him. Adam looked at him with curious eyes, and noticing that Inias couldn't tear his eyes away from him he smirked again, though he caught the small shade of pink that crossed his cheeks.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

After that small catch of eyes, Inias found out that Adam stole a glance at him every now and then and when the chorus blasted out the second time, Adam gripped a hold of the leather pants and ripped them off with one smooth move, throwing them in the cheery crowd beside them and Inias's eyes glued on the black, nearly painful looking tight briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

And Adam was just dancing, holding on to the hat on his head while moving sinfully around, swaying his hips and Inias understood now what Gabriel had meant when he talked about Adam.  
At the near end of the song, Adam grabbed his hat and threw it away, and Inias caught it out of reflex staring at it dumbly, flicking his eyes back on the stage where Adam looked amused and winked before walking behind the curtains with a loud applauses and cheers. He just might have it bad for a stripper.

**A/N Yes, this is a rarepairing me and my friends fell in love with. We call it Adias. aNd it´s so adorable and sweet and we´re making it real even if it kills us.**

**You can download the playlist from here  
?bg5rrei0urq8fsd  
**


	2. I wanna sex you up

"Weeeell~?" Gabriel drawled out, watching his younger brother with an amused expression who sat dumbfounded on his seat, turning the hat in his hands over and over again like it would tell him the biggest secrets if he concerated enough.

Inias lifted his head up startled, a deep blush colored on his cheeks and tongue poking out to lick over his suddenly dry lips.  
"He´s…he´s a good dancer." He got out, which of course was an understatement but he didn't want to tell Gabriel what he really thought. Gabriel was a pranker already, he didn't need more material to blackmail him.

"A good dancer? Really? Not hot, someone you´d like to get to know inside out…if you get my drift." Gabriel's smirk was damn right devilish, making Inias shift on the booth uncomfortable and grip the hat tighter. "…Maybe. Why did you bring me here Gabriel?" Inias asked with a sigh, wanting to escape from his brother's hands as fast as he could.  
"Oh come on Inny! Relax a little and tell me what you really think about him." Gabriel pouted, nearly crawling on Inias's lap who quickly scrambled on the other side of the booth.

"Fine, if it makes you stay away from me. You´re clingy when you´re tipsy." Inias said waving his arm towards the drinks on the table Gabriel had downed, making said man just giggle and lift his hand up. "Scouts honor."  
"You never were- fine."

Inias sighed, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "He´s an amazing dancer. And he has an amazing body, I admit that. With a body like that, even I would probably do something like this. There was something in his eyes…something playful, something mysterious. I can't wrap my finger around it. The whole guy is somehow so…so-"

"I am what?" An amued voice asked just beside Inias's ear, making him let out a noise of surprise and nearly twist his neck turning his head quickly and he could just die from embarrassment right there and then.  
Because there, a hand on his hip and an amused smile on his lips was Adam, eyes twinkling teasingly and making him stutter. At least he had normal clothes on now, straight jeans and white tank top, thank god for small mercies.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was just…I…Gabriel was…"  
Adam pitied the guy, lifting his hand in a wave to Gabriel. "Long time no see." He said nearly accusingly, making the smaller man laugh brightly. "Oh you know how it is, work and stuff. People carve for my bagels baby." His eyebrows were dancing and Adam snorted amused, shaking his head a little before fixing his eyes on the man. "And you are?"  
Inias had to tear his eyes away from Adam, fixing them on the hat on his hands. "…Inias."

Adam would be lying if he´d say that he didn't find Inias's embarrassment adorable. "Nice to meet you Inias. I´m Adam, but I´m sure Gabriel has already told you that."  
Inias could only nod, glancing at his brother who was drinking yet again, going from tipsy to drunk in no time. "Yes, he told me your name." He agreed, making Adam smile soften on the edges. "I came here to get my hat." He said nodding towards it on Inias's hands. "And got in time to hear you compliment me," He added with a grin, watching in delight when the pink took over Inias's face, lowering his eyes again.

"I was about to get a drink, want to join me?" Adam asked and Inias snapped his head up surprised, wide eyes searching Adam's face for a moment before nodding. "I´d like that."  
Inias turned to look at his brother, who just waved and laughed, flirting with some other guys and he sighed, standing up from the booth. "He won't even miss me." He chuckled silently, handing Adam the hat who took it, brushing their fingers together and making Inias shudder. That went not un-noticed by Adam who smiled softly, making Inias feel all warm and fuzzy inside and really? Fuzzy? This wasn't middle school anymore.

Still, when Adam pressed the hat back on his head Inias found himself blushing at the sight following him to the bar in a trance. So far Adam seemed like a nice guy, different on the stage and off it, reachable, and it made Inias feel a little more on ease.  
"Jo! Come over here!" Adam called to his friend, leaning against the table nodding to Inias to join him. The blonde bartender turned around with a wide grin, throwing the tablecloth over her shoulder and walked over to them. "Adam, I was wondering where you were. The usual?" She asked, before eyeing Inias up and down. "You´re new, aren't you?"

Inias looked startled, watching the young woman warily before nodding slowly, making her smile. "Knew it. Such a cutie Adam, did you pick him?" She teased nudging Adam's side who laughed ducking his head down. They seemed to be such good friends, Adam and Jo. Maybe they went to the same school, Inias thought offering a shy smile. "Jo, this is Inias. It´s his first time here so be nice." Adam warned making Jo gasp in mock-hurt. "I´m always nice!"  
Adam rolled his eyes, leaning over the table to Inias. "Don't believe in her, last time I heard a man try to take advance of her, she dumped his head in the loo. Don't go to the loo, it´s a danger zone."

Inias stared at Jo who laughed smacking the back of Adam's head. "You´re flattering me dear. Let me get you the drinks." She winked before leaving the table.  
Adam smiled at Inias, hoping he hadn't startled the other man already. That was the last thing he wanted. "Sorry, we´ve known for years. She does this to people."  
Inias chuckled shaking his head. "I understand, don't worry about it."

Jo seemed like a girl he who's bad side he didn't want to see. She was obviously capable to take care of herself, working here as a bartender. And if she was Adam's friend, she couldn't be that bad, right? The music changed again, and Inias wanted to laugh at the song because it had been ages since he heard it, and somehow it fit the situation well.

_Girl, you are my destiny  
Baby, I like the way you walk the way you talk  
You, you are a mystery  
Come on baby, let me inside_

Adam just looked relieved, accepting their drinks and the wink from Jo, offering Inias the other one who took it carefully. "So, what made you come here?" Adam asked curiously, leaning against his hand watching Inias's throat work as he swallowed some of the pink liquid.  
"Gabriel. I guess he got tired to watch me home all the time and took me here." Inias replied with a nod to confirm his point.

_I wanna sex you up and down  
Freakin' to the sound let's toss it around  
Come on now, I feel the rythm as I hit em  
You boost that is as I slide up in there_

"Well I´m glad he did." Adam smirked, pointently letting his eyes drag over Inias's body making Inias go all flustered again before quickly taking another sip from his drink.  
It was thrilling, the power he seemed to have over this other man and Adam shifted closer to him. Inias didn't seem to mind.  
"Are you Gabriel's brother then?"  
"Youngest one in our family, yes. We have a big family; me, Gabriel, Castiel, Michael, Lucifer and Anna." Inias nodded, Adam's eyes widening in surprise.  
"That is one hell of a family. And Lucifer, really?" He asked making a face and Inias chuckled amused. "He prefers to be called Luce."  
"Yeah, no wonder." Adam said shaking his head, downing his drink in one go.

"You seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked quietly, Inias shivering a little at the tone Adam used before shaking his head. "Not currently, no." He admitted and as soon as the words left his lips, Adam had placed his hand on Inias's knee making his breath catch and meet his eyes.  
Adam's eyes were a mix of gold and brown, watching him curiously and intently, like he was watching his every movement and Inias got lost in those eyes. He was drowning, and he didn't want to be saved.

_Well let's flip it side to side  
We'll take it slow then fast for a funky ride  
We gonna make it last the whole night long  
Cause I wanna sex you up and get it on_

This was so not like him, he didn't do one night stands, he was a 'good' man, relationship kind of guy. And yet, the moment Adam had walked on that stage he had Inias around his little finger. He was hooked, and he couldn't get out. It only sent a shiver off thrill through him because this was different and he wanted it.

"A guy like you should not be alone…someone may take advances on you." Adam whispered, leaning closer and Inias's eyelashes fluttered with a soft sigh leaving his lips. "It´s not advance if I decide to trust the person." He murmured back, seeing something flash in Adam's eyes before there was a pair of warm, soft lips against his own and the rest of the world faded around him with the lyrics.

_All I wanna do is hold you tonight  
And maybe this times for you and me, can't you see  
You,you know I'll treat you right  
Oh yeah, come on baby let me inside_

**A/N Yay another chapter! We´re slowly becoming a real ship, we´re a piece of floating wood right now holding four people, but we will get there! Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	3. Ride all night long

Inias wasn't sure how the things escalated from there. The small, hesitant first kiss between him and Adam steadily grew to more confident one, Adam taking his glass and putting it on the table and pressing his body against the chair, nearly climbing on his lap.

Inias's cheeks were flushed as he responded the kiss as hard as he got it, Adam's lips so soft and demanding against his own making him go light headed. Both their hearts hammering fast in their chests, they broke the kiss enough for Adam to mutter about the backstage room he had, and Inias was surprisingly fast to agree.

With fast goodbyes to Jo (who grinned at them like it was her scoring, not Adam) Inias was quickly led in the back, past people making out against the walls mind spinning. He was about to do this, was he really sure?

Adam unlocked the door, turning around and pressing Inias against it the moment it closed and claimed his lips hungrily again and Inias's eyes slipped close. He was sure.  
Somewhere on the way to the couch, their clothes got ripped off leaving a trail of fabric from the door to the said couch, greedy hands mapping each other's bodies, eyes roaming and taking in every detail.

Inias flushed at the hunger in Adam's eyes, feeling his gaze on his skin like a physical touch and Adam pushed him to sit on the couch, straddling Inias's slim hips, kissing down his jaw and his pale neck as Inias let out an array of delicious moans. "You´re so gorgeous…" Adam breathed against his neck, watching the flush creep up Inias's chest.  
Inias held Adam close, his fingers touching as much skin as possible while he sucked and bit Adam's neck tentatively, leaving small, red love bites scattered on his skin and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Adam swallowed, a small whine escaping his lips at the ministrations before claiming Inias's lips again, sliding down on the floor between his legs.

Adam kissed his way down Inias's thin but pleasingly toned body, pausing to take each small nipple in his mouth in turn, sucking and nibbling until they both stood out hard and pink against the pale skin and Inias's breathing became shallower. Adam travelled lower down, leaving a trail of wet kisses, until he was where he wanted to be. Inias was trembling with arousal, Adam taking in his flushed cock with wide eyes. "So beautiful Inias…"

Inias had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a needy and embarrassing whimper. His mind appeared to be short-circuiting, unable to do anything other than chant the words '_please-please-please-please-please_ again and again. Adam seemed to know what was going on in Inias's head, if the way he grinned mischievously was to read about before he planted a little kiss on the tip of Inias's cock, chuckling when he gasped.

Adam wrapped his hand around Inias's pulsing erection, giving it a few slow strokes and smearing the pre-come over the crown with his thumb, before he dragged his tongue up the think length from base to tip. Inias's whole body shuddered with pleasure as Adam's tongue lapped at his crown, licking up the salty beads of pre-come before he finally sank his mouth down, taking as much of Inias's long cock into his mouth as he could without gagging.

"A-Adam…"  
Inias gasped, swallowed down in that wet heat, head falling back eyes glassing over with lust, going nearly black with it.

Adam began so very slowly bob his head up and down, getting used to the weight on his mouth before swirling his tongue in all the right places around Inias's throbbing cock, twisting his hand around the base while his other hand gentle cupped Inias's balls. It had been a while since he had done it, but deducing by the way Inias's fingers scrambled for purchase he was doing a very good job.

Inias's breath was coming out sharp and labored, the ecstasy coursing through his veins, better than any drug. The only word that seemed to be able to come out of his mouth of Adam's name, chanted over and over again like a mantra in between deep, desperate moans.

Inias glanced down and had to bite his fist to stop from crying out – the sight of his cock disappearing into Adam's gorgeous mouth and those sweet warm eyes, blown out with lust, staring up at him was almost enough to make him lose control and come down Adam's throat. But Adam was keeping Inias right on the edge, never quite giving him enough to bring him to climax, and just when he thought he was about to go insane, Adam took his cock out of his mouth with an obscene little pop.

"W-why... why are you stopping?" Inias asked, his deep voice strung out with need panting for air.  
"Because I don't want you to come just yet," Adam smirked, his own voice sounding hoarse and used.

Inias groaned and got more comfortable just as Adam crawled back onto his lap, the two men kissing each other fiercely, only separating when Adam reached over to the bedside cabinet for a bottle of lube. Inias's eyes widened at the sight, and Adam bit on his lower lip. "Only if you want to." He whispered against Inias's lips, trying to catch his breath.

Inias flicked his eyes between Adam and the lube unsure, before giving a nod. If he was doing this, he might as well take everything out of it. "It´s been a while since I.." He trailed off, blushing furiously but Adam, bless him, understood and kissed him again. "I´ll go easy."

Adam turned them around, Inias straddling his lap and smiled at the gorgeous sight in front of him before slicking his fingers up and reached around Inias, catching his lips in another reassuring kiss as his pushed a slicked finger inside him. Inias groaned into Adam's mouth, wriggling to get more comfortable and get used to the blunt pressure inside of him.

Adam was surprisingly patient, thrusting that one finger few times till he was relaxed and he could add the second finger, slowing when Inias hissed quietly.  
He pressed soft kisses on Inias's chest, whispering soft words against his skin before Inias started pushing down on those nimble fingers as they thrust in and out, twisting and scissoring to stretch him out.

Inias threw his head back and cried out once those fingers found his prostate, Adam smirking and rubbing the tips of his fingers over that little bundle of nerves again and again until Inias was moaning his name. Once a third finger was added Inias was nearly sobbing, thrusting down desperately.

"Please…I´m ready…" Inias gasped resting his head against Adam's shoulder trying to catch his breath.

Adam used some more lube to slick up his aching erection and positioned himself at Inias's entrance, and held onto his hips as he lowered himself down onto Adam's length, both of them groaning at the wonderful feeling. They kissed slowly and sensually as Inias got himself used to the intrusion, the larger pressure head thrown back. Adam definitely was bigger than he looked.

Inias took a moment to the small pain to subdue away before they finally began to move.  
It started out slow, Inias lifting himself off of Adam's lap until only the head of his cock was inside him, before carefully lowering himself back down, the couple kissing and caressing each other as they did, lost in each other.

Once their arousal began to grow, however, their movements became faster and harder and more frantic. Adam held tightly onto Inias's hips, so tight he was sure to leave bruises, thrusting his hips upwards as he brought Inias down hard onto his lap, and leaving dark red possessive love-bites all over Inias's neck and chest without thinking about it.

Inias didn't seem to mind however, moaning and crying out Adam's name bracing himself against Adam's shoulders, gripping tight enough that Adam knew he would have marks later, bouncing up and down on Adam's cock, riding him harder and faster, Adam feeling so incredibly deep inside him and hitting his prostate with every thrust and he knew they wouldn't last long.

They were both so close, teetering on the edge of their orgasms. The couch creaked underneath them and their cries and moans were probably loud enough for all of the club to hear or not, depending on the music on the background.  
Adam reached between them and wrapped his hand around Inias's leaking cock, stroking quickly, willing him to come as he sucked hard on the skin just behind Inias's ear, leaving a nice red mark to bloom. Inias had one hand braced against the wall behind the couch, the other clinging onto Adam's arm for dear life, his fingernails sure to leave scratches that neither cared about just yet. They were so close, _so fucking close..._

Finally Inias's whole body shuddered and he muffed his scream in Adam's neck as he came hard, pleasure filling his whole body world whiting before his eyes, his seed spilling all over Adam's hand and their stomachs in hot ropes as walls clamping down on Adam's cock still thrusting deep inside him. Just seconds later Adam finally reached his own climax, unable to hold on much longer. He bit down on Inias's shoulder as his orgasm hit him like ton of bricks, and his body shook with the aftershocks of pleasure, trembling under Inias.

After that it was like the rope that held them up were cut off, and the pair fell on the couch on their sides, gasping into each other's mouth flying in post-orgasmic haze.  
They exchanged lazy kisses, Adam's hands stroking through Inias's hair who smiled tiredly, body aching in a good way.

"Well…I guess Gabriel was right." Inias finally spoke.  
"About what?"  
"You do have cock sucking lips."

**A/N Yay for sexy times! There´s angst coming up in next chapter, keep tuned up! Also, I want to thank you for taking the time and reviewing! *sends cookies to everyone***


	4. Keeps getting better

"You look too gloomy for someone who just got laid." Jo pointed out the next morning, swiping the tables clean looking at Adam over her shoulders. It was Sunday, the club was closed and since Jo always stuck there cleaning, Adam felt the need to help her. "He a lazy fuck?" She teased but went serious after Adam just slumped down on one of the booths, a look on his face like someone killed his puppy.

"It was a joke…really, that bad?" She tried before looking concerned when she got no reply, sliding on the booth beside Adam. "Earth to Adam, talk to me."

Adam sighed heavily, letting his head fall on the table with a dull thung, staying motionless. "I thought he was different." He said quietly, and Jo understood immediately, dropping the cloth and walked behind the bar going through the cabinets.

She turned around holding a bottle of whiskey, not bothering to take the glasses. The broken look on Adam's face was enough to make her feel helpless again, a feeling she hated over anything because she didn't know how to make it better.

She walked back to the booth, placing the bottle before Adam who wordlessly took it, uncapped and took a long swallow wincing silently at the burn before handing it back to Jo.  
"Am I really that bad? Am I that un-approachable, that hideous?"  
"No, Adam no, don't go back to that." Jo pleaded taking Adam's hand on her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "There´s nothing wrong with you baby, nothing."

"Then why the fuck do I always wake up alone!?" Adam shouted, his raw voice echoing in the empty club and making Jo flinch slightly before holding him tightly. "They don't realize what they are missing dear, it´s not your fault." Jo told him, raking her fingers through Adam's hair, feeling him slump under her hold.  
"I might as well be a prostitute." Adam muttered quietly, and Jo could practically see the shield he started to build around him again. "Adam, that´s not true. You don't sleep with everyone, you just have a bad luck with men."

Jo knew that was the wrong thing to say when Adam tilted the bottle back on his lips, downing more of the brownish liquid. "Getting drunk already? You´re lucky we´re closed today.." Jo murmured, feeling bad about her friend.  
"Do you know how tired I am? Of finally thinking I find someone who just doesn't take it and leave in the morning? That´s why I always top. I don't want to…" He cut off, staring at the wooden table like it was the most fascinated thing ever.

Jo understood, taking a drink herself hand still in his hair. "It´ll be alright. You will find someone, I promise." She whispered softly, mentally wanting to kill both Gabriel for bringing Inias there and then Inias himself because of what he did to Adam. She´d have a few chosen words when she´d catch them the next time.  
"I thought we really matched…I can't explain it, but there was something.." Adam was damn near sobbing, too tired to live his life like this, too tired to be used and then thrown away. Jo wrapped her both arms around him, holding Adam tightly like a mother would hold her child.

She hated to see Adam like this, broken and shattered in her arms and he had been that way for too many times for her likings. She remembered the time when Adam didn't have to be such an adult yet, before his mother got sick and suddenly everything was laid on his shoulders.

No thanks to the father he hardly saw.

"It will get better, I promise. We´ll get drunk as fuck and sing bad karaoke and pass out on the floor. That´s a good plan, right?" She asked and smiled when he got a half chuckle out of Adam. That was better than nothing.

"Come on, I´ll turn everything on." She offered and Adam nodded weakly, following Jo to the stage holding the bottle on his hand in a tight grip like his whole life depended on it. Jo balanced on the stage, grabbing another bottle from the cabinets and drinking while connecting the wires, shrieking when the volumes blasted up on full volume and quickly turned it lower.  
"We need no one to know what we´re doing here." She giggled taking the microphone and going through the list of songs while Adam leaned against the wall with a hint of the smile.

Jo was determined to make Adam feel better, he deserved someone who understood him and thanks to their nearly six year friendship, she was the right person to it.  
She finally settled on the song, walking to the middle of the stage swaying her hips and brought the microphone up to her lips.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

Adam couldn't help it, he bursted out laughing and taking another swig from his bottle, Jo grinning and wriggling her hips trying to imitate Shakira.

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Adam grinned, leaving the bottle on the table and jumped on the table snatching the other microphone, tipsy enough to move without restraints and comfortable with Jo, dancing with her and singing the male parts of the song they had sun together for so many times before.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

Jo laughed as well, tapping her leg on the floor swirling around, clapping her hands together before Adam snatched her hand, spinning her around.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it_

Jo chuckled, cheeks red and bringing the microphone back up, Adam stepping back dancing in the rhythm.  
This was what he liked, this is what he loved to do.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

As the song ended, both of them fell on the stage laughing, catching their breaths and Jo smiled when Adam tipped his head back, obviously feeling better than earlier. That was her job, keep that smile on Adam's face. He worked hard enough, he deserved happiness in his life and Jo was just happy to do that for him.

"You´re my best friend, you know that right?" Adam asked voice just slightly slurred and playing with the microphone. "I know Adam, I´m fond of you as well you big sap." She teased flopping down on the stage next to Adam.

Four hours later they both had sung their voices raw and had passed out together on the booth, arms linked together like they were keeping each other up even in their dreams.

**A/N Where did Inias disappear to? *dramatic music* Stay tuned!**


	5. Angel of Darkness

During the following week, Adam started to grow over Inias slowly but surely. The soft touches on his skin, the plump, chapped lips against his own in desperate need, the sweat slicked body moving in rhythm with his…alright, maybe he wasn't getting over that quickly.

He still danced in evenings, flirted with the crowd but he never saw Inias or Gabriel anymore. It was like something had swallowed them down or they never existed.  
Jo was still worried about him and his well-beings, which lead to more singing and drinking that nether one had done in a long time. Not that Adam was complaining, he loved those moments with Jo when he could just let loose and forget about everything.

In fact, he met someone else. Balthazar was different, smooth with his accent and blue eyes that in no way reminded him the certain blue eyes person. He had caught Adam's attention the first time he had walked inside like owned the place, only drinking rich wine and staring at Adam like he was something precious, eyes glued to the movements of his body.

They fucked around in the bathroom after his performance, Adam coming down his throat with a choked moan, Balthazar reaching in his own jeans, pulling his cock out and coming within three sharp tugs.  
What made it different was that the next evening, Balthazar was back smiling that mysterious smile of his and for the first time Adam felt that someone cared of him.

Then it all came crashing down.

Five days later, in middle of his performance he saw the familiar figure walk in the club. The same figure he had tried to forget so hard. It was just a one night thing, it shouldn't have affected him as much as it did.  
But there he was, dressed on exactly same clothes as that night standing a little on the side swallowed by the shadows, blue eyes staring intently on the stage he was on.  
Adam didn't let his uncertainty show on his performance, finishing it like he always did using the pole to pull himself up mind spinning. Why was Inias back? Did he come to apologize? For another fuck? To find someone else? He shook his head, jumping off of the stage and landing on Balthazar's lap.

The said man smiled up at him, offering his glass of wine which he accepted, feeling like he really needed that alcohol.

Inias seemed to falter a little at the sight of the two men, gritting his teeth together. He had come to explain things to Adam, why he had gone and came back only now. He should have known that Adam would move over to someone else. He was a dancer, he probably slept with a lot of people.  
Still, he had to try and explain.

Determined Inias made his way over to the same booth he and Gabriel had been in, stopping before the pair feeling his breath catch in his throat as those hazel eyes fixed on his own. He could see them swirl in many emotions, hope, hurt, sadness and it hurt him to know that he had most likely put those emotions there.  
"Adam." He greeted with a nod, pushing his hands in his pockets feeling slightly awkward as the other man gazed up at him like he was calculating him with his eyes. "Can we talk for a second?"

He swallowed when he saw Adam fight with himself, finally curiosity taking better of him as he stood up from the man's lap. "I´ll be right back." Adam promised pressing their lips together briefly, making something flare inside of Inias. Something hot twisting in his chest, eating him from inside and he grabbed Adam's hand before they could go further, tugging him in the backroom they had used.

There he pushed Adam roughly against the wall, relishing on the surprised gasp leaving the younger man's lips. "What is he to you?" He asked voice thick with venom, Adam's eyes darting around the room before pushing him off angry, stumbling backwards. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can't just come in and act like a pissed off, jealous boyfriend!" Adam hissed running his hand through his hair before releasing another noise when Inias pushed him back on the wall, holding him with a bruising grip grabbing his hands and pressing them above his head.  
"I came here to explain why I had to leave last time, and you already moved on another fuck?" He asked between his teeth, eyes flashing when he saw Adam falter a little before composing himself. "What should I have thought?! You left! Everyone leaves! I give others pleasure and they leave afterwards, because I guess I´m a slut like that. But not him. He stayed Inias." He spat back trying to yank his hands free.

Inias bit on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, something very dark flashing again in his eyes yanking Adam closer till they were breathing the same air, smelling the other man and wine from Adam. "That what you want? Get used to pleasure others, then tossed aside? Well you will get it." Before Adam had time to progress what was happening, Inias had shoved his trousers low enough to free his cock, already half hard and pushed Adam on the floor on his knees, no surprise probably bruising them. "Suck it like a good slut you are."  
Inias's voice was low, laced with darkness as Adam found him face to face with the rapidly hardening cock. His mouth salivated at the memory of the taste of Inias in his mouth, the rich and musky taste dripping down his throat. Inias's hand slid on the back of his head and surged forward, Adam's mouth opening automatically to take in the cock, coughing when it hit the back of his throat making his eyes water and struggle in the hold.

The Inias he had taken weeks ago was gone. He didn't know why, or how, but something had changed making him behave like this. Inias slid his fingers in Adam's hair, yanking hard enough to make him wince and Inias growl at the vibration it shot through him, starting to fuck in his mouth with a merciless speed. Adam gripped a hold of his own knees, fighting to stay still despite his aching jaw and burning eyes as he tried to take what Inias was forcing in him.

Hesitantly he slid his tongue up, licking around his cock earning another pleased groan from above, spurring him on as he sucked on the head. His grip was hard, merciless and dominating, using his mouth to get himself off and Adam let it happen.

Inias let out a long moan, Adam's mouth so much better around him that he remembered, his tongue moving with kitten-like licks around his shaft, teasing the underside of his cock. He tugged Adam's hair, forcing him deeper around his cock moaning when the gagging made Adam's throat muscles to close around himself. The thought of Adam being with someone else, pleasured and pleasuring some other man made that cold knife carve deeper in his chest, spurring him on.

It didn't take long for Inias's hips to stutter and Adam's eyes widened feeling the hot ropes of come slide down his throat hands shooting up on Inias's hips pushing himself away gasping for air desperately. His lips were red and spit slicked, throat feeling raw and burning. Inias gasped for breath as well, the blackness slowly disappearing from his eyes as he came down from his high, looking shocked with himself.

"O-Oh my god." He gasped, staring at Adam who wiped his lips on the back of his hand, not meeting his eyes. He had lost control. He had the urge to mark, to claim, and he had-  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"I am pretty sure you did." Adam cut him off coldly, standing up from the floor with shaky legs.  
"Used like a good slut. I can see that, that´s all I ever was to you. You´re no different to others, and I was wrong to think I actually-"  
Adam cut himself off, finally lifting his eyes staring at Inias who looked like he had frozen on his spot, gaping silently.  
"Adam…"  
"Leave. I don't want to see you anymore." He whispered quietly, turning on his heels and leaving the room before Inias could catch the bright tears falling from his eyes.

**A/N So...Inias went a little dark on Adam. don't worry, things will start to look better soon!**


End file.
